Open Up
by bamfhowell
Summary: In which Dan likes to go out and drink with some friends, Phil thinks he's doing other things because it happens way too often.


"Phil, open the God damned door!" Dan yelled as he pounded on the for the milionth time.

It was 5am, and Dan Howell had just gotten home from hanging out with some friends. He wasn't drunk, but he definitely had a few drinks. This had been happening a lot lately, but it's not like Dan meant to do it. He just wanted to have a good time with some friends from Uni.

Though, his current boyfriend Phil, definitely wasn't happy with how Dan had been behaving the past couple of weeks. He didn't like Dan going out and getting out with friends, he didn't know what Dan did when he was out, and that was what scared him though. Dan promised that he would nver do anything like that... but Phil couldn't help but think the worse when Dan kept going out like this, and not coming home until very late in the morning.

Dan sighed as he slid down the door and sat on the porch. It was 5am; he cold, tired and he just wanted to crawl into bed with Phil and cuddle with him until he fell asleep. Dan pulled out his phone and he called Phil, hoping that he would at least pick up the phone.

"Oh, so now you decide to call me?" Phil asked angrily when he picked up the phone.

"Babe, I'm so sorry, please believe me! _I didn't call but I was just about to, I know you're mad and think you know where I've been_... but it's not that!" Dan claimed.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses Dan," Phil snapped.

"They're not excuses. Fuck Phil, please... just listen to me," Dan begged.

"I'll give you one chance to give me a reason why I should let you in," Phil said.

"Okay Phil, here goes nothing- _I lost my jacket, had no credit on my phone. I was worried 'bout you here alone. I tried to babe, I couldn't get a taxi. I'm really tired, just wanna crawl in next to you_," Dan took a deep breath as he closed his eyes before he continued. "_And I'm sorry that I'm so late, and I'm sorry I'm in this state baby, I'll make it up to you, baby_."

"Dan, this has happened more than one time, you know that?" Phil whispered.

"You have to believe me when I tell you this," Dan said.

"I want to believe you Dan but... I just don't know anymore," Phil said.

"It's 5am Phil... you can't do this to me. It's freezing out here," Dan whined.

"Maybe you should have been more responsible earlier-"

"_You wanna punish me but this is not fair! I pay the rent and do the same things you do, I lost the keys and if you keep this up, I will find a way to kick the door down. I'm not playing I'm at the door now baby," _Dan said as he stood up from sitting on the porch again.

"Why can't you just go stay at a friends' house?" Phil asked.

"Because my phone's dying on me and I'm using the last of the battery to talk to you. I don't want to stay a mother fuckin' friends house! I want to stay with my boyfriend," Dan said.

"Dan, I don't want to talk about this right now. Please, I'm tired," Phil begged.

"I don't mean to hurt you like this, Phil. I'm being completely honest with you right now... I don't go out to see other people, I just go out to have a good time," Dan told him.

"You get drunk Dan... I know what you're like when you're drunk," Phil whispered.

"I know the limits. I have a couple of drinks and that's it... honestly, I wouldn't have been able to get home tonight if I had gotten totally wasted. Can you please give me one more chance?"

"Give me a minute-" Phil said before he hung up the phone.

Dan blinked a few times as he stared at the phone, worried that Phil wasn't going to talk to him again after this. He quickly turned around, "Phil, please!" He yelled as he pounded on the door a few more times, as he began to panic. "Open up! Come on babe!" Dan begged. He took a step back as soon as the door opened. He looked up and gasped as soon as he saw Phil standing there. He immediately ran up to Phil and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

Phil sighed in defeat as he wrapped his arms around Dan and hugged him back. "I don't know why, but I'll always give you a second chance... because I love you too much to let you go."

"God, I'm sorry I do this to you so fucking much and I'm so sorry," Dan whispered as he hid his face in Phil's chest, holding onto him tightly. "I love you Phil, and I just want you to know that."

"Just promise me this won't happen again?" Phil asked, looking down at Dan.

"I promise... it won't happen again, I'll make sure of it."

"Okay-" Phil took a deep breath and then he let go of Dan. "Can we go to bed now? I'm tired."

"Yes... that makes two of us tired," Dan said, nodding.

Phil reached over and took Dan's hand, and then he finally led the way up the stairs.


End file.
